Love And Truth
by Itachi's CherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission to collect information on Akatsuki to help find Sasuke but she runs into Itachi instead who becomes interested in her, Sakura is forced to grow stonger. PLEASE READ


**A/N: I'd really appreciate reviews from people who read this so I can improve my quality of writing and put what you want to see in this story but I'm still kind of new at this so no flaming please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything to do with "Naruto" (If I did then things would be wayyyy different like Itachi and Deidara would be alive! But anyways on with the story.)**

**Sunday, 19****th**** June, 5.00pm, Entry 1**

It must be amazing to have achieved something so incredibly difficult and so unique that when you walk down the streets everyone stares at you with a sense of admiration and respect. Something so great that your husband and true love thanks the heavens he has you and prays he never loses you. So your happy little life is complete and you have everything you have ever wanted or dreamed of and more.

But that is not my life. Far from it in fact. If the truth be told my life isn't that bad, if you consider the fact that my 'true love' left Konoha they way he did. He practically ripped my heart right out of my chest with his bare hands and stepped on it repeatedly till I could no longer be conscience. This betrayal is what made me who I am today and will never forget this man...Sasuke Uchiha. All this to kill his sociopath older brother, Itachi, who killed his entire family. Who, might I add, is a member of the more notorious organization to exist in the ninja world, the infamous Akatsuki.

Oh and this is just the icing on the cake, Naruto, my best friend, fellow team 7 member and the little brother everyone wished they had was constantly hunted down by said member of Akatsuki for the past three years and his partner Kisame Hoshigake, or as I like to call him, fish face…don't you think that suits him so much better? Oooh and I have been thinking about this one for quite some while, if I ever see him (again) I will threaten to turn him into sushi rolls and put him in Naruto's ramen and watch as he gets eaten in lightening fast speed into the dark depths of Naruto's never ending stomach. But Naruto was so beat up by this whole Akatsuki business that he went away to train for years with Jiraiya sama and became ridiculously strong but that still wasn't enough to get Sasuke back.

The void Sasuke left could never be filled in the same way ever again. This was confirmed when Sai joined our team, now called Team 13. It started out like a Sasuke- Naruto relationship but instead of filling Sasuke's gap it made it even bigger and just reminded us all of what we had and how far we had come with Sasuke and to be honest, me and Naruto didn't have the strength to go back to square one with this whole thing. Not to mention the fact that Sai was as annoying as hell. I mean seriously…for a guy who knows nothing about emotions he really knows how to evoke a hell of a lot of emotions in** every** otherperson he meets…strong emotions, anger. Ah yes…anger is definitely the most powerful emotion of them all. Perhaps even more powerful than hate, the thing causing this crap in the first place.

**Sakura Haruno, ANBU Squad 2.**

"There! Finally started the log Tsunade sama ordered us to start writing when we go out on solo missions." Sakura sighed. "What an annoying thing to do."

Sakura placed the sheet of paper with the first entry of her log in her back pack and carefully stood up. She was in standing in the middle of a thick forest surrounded by extremely tall trees in the outskirts of Konohagakure, thoughts leading back to her mission brief.

Tsunade sama, the current Hokage, had called Sakura into her office early that morning with information for a solo mission she needed to be done discretely. The current situation of Akatsuki was getting more and more difficult to handle. Any team that was sent to find Akatsuki kept being killed by them every single time and this was mostly due to the fact that Konoha had virtually no information on the individual members and the special techniques they used. It was no secret that Itachi Uchiha was formally part of Konoha's ANBU and that Kisame Hoshigake was his partner in Akatsuki using a huge sword that absorbs chakra. But the rest of the members were virtually unknown which was a huge problem. If anyone was confronted with them they would be better off running away rather than fighting. Whenever a surveillance team were close enough to observe the other Akatsuki members in a fight and note down techniques they would be spotted and killed before they could relay the information back to the Hokage. Not to mention Sasuke was still running around somewhere in search of Itachi but he was as successful as us when it came to locating that bastard. The elders were becoming angered by the inconvenience of searching for Sasuke as well as the casualties and were putting a deadline of retrieving Sasuke for within 6 months, if he was not captured and brought back to Konoha within 6 months then he would no longer be forgiven and will be killed if seen. Naturally Naruto was completely upset hearing the verdict and this further motivated him in his search of Sasuke. Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Asuma set off to find him immediately. However Tsunade asked Sakura to stay back and let Team 7 and 10 go then asked her to come the Hokage tower early the next morning.

"Sakura the reason I asked you not to go with the team looking for Sasuke isn't because I don't think you're strong enough but because I feel that if you were face to face with Sasuke again you would kill him." Tsunade explained. "Instead I have a more important and dangerous mission for you, should you accept you will be paid very well".

"Hai Tsunade sama!" Sakura replied without any hesitation.

"I need you to do what Jiraiya did and find information on Akatsuki, quietly observing what they do and the location of their hideout. The elders will not allow anymore shinobi to go on missions for Akatsuki or Sasuke due to the numbers dying but I have faith that you will not return empty handed. This will be a long mission away from home but I know you can handle this you have come very far" ,Tsunade said softly looking straight ahead at Sakura's face.

"But I'm not a high enough rank to be able to do this without being labelled a missing nin" Sakura said with a surprised look on her face.

"I know which is why the elders agreed if you kept a log of your thoughts and where you are on this paper every week with a special seal on it that will send a copy of what you wrote to us immediately on this blank scroll" Tsunade motioned to the scroll lying on the desk in front of Sakura. "This way if you did find anything suspicious and we do not hear from you again we will know where to begin investigating from".

"I accept Tsunade sama, I will make sure I'll find out information on Akatsuki no matter what" replied Sakura with a very determined look on her face and fists clenched.

"Excellent. Go pack your stuff and leave immediately. I look forward to seeing your first log Sakura" Tsunade smiled.

"Hai! You will not be disappointed I promise" Sakura said while walking towards the door.

"Wait Sakura! Before you leave I want you to have this" Tsunade pulled something out of her pocket and walked over to Sakura and placed it in her hand. "If you are close to death just use this and it will help you. But it can only be used once so it must be used in an extreme emergency only, okay?".

"Hm" Sakura mumbled as she stuffed the object into her backpack and walked off without another word.

Tsunade watched as Sakura left the office, her mind full of thoughts all focused on whether Sakura was ever going to return again or not. "Am I doing the right thing sending her..." Wondered Tsunade.

Sakura walked back towards her house passing Ichiruka Ramen on the way. She started to think about the last time when Naruto and Kakashi were eating here with a smile on her face.

"OI BAKA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SPILLING YOUR DAMN RAMEN ON ME?" roared Sakura with her fist out ready to punch Naruto in the head.

"NANI SAKURA CHAN I'M SORRY! PLEASE! DON'T HIT ME NOOOOO!" Naruto screamed running around the table.

"BAKA COME HERE! DAMN YO NARUTO YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" Sakura screamed chasing him around the ramen stand.

"Matte matte Sakura there's no need to hit Naruto _that _hard!" Kakashi nervously chuckled.

"BAKA SPILLED RAMEN ALL OVER MY NEW ANBU UNIFORM! STOP RUNNING AWAY YOU COWARD! KAKASHI STOP HIM BEFORE I PUNCH YOU TOO!" Sakura screamed at Kakashi pointing at him menacingly.

"Uhhhh...Naruto! Let's run away!" Kakashi shouted while grabbing Naruto and running away into the distance. "Bye Sakura chan! See you after the mission!".

"EH COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE COWARDS! BAKAS!" Sakura shouted back waving her fist in the air and her forehead twitching.

Sakura smiled to herself thinking back to that day. It had been a while since she had seen them be so happy together like that. Since Sasuke left it almost felt wrong to be laughing all together without him but slowly Sakura began to hate him on the inside. Team 7 should not be left to pick up the pieces and be able to move on without feeling sad but Naruto was the most effected on the inside even if he didn't show it on the outside. Sakura knew how he felt in the inside, the pain and empty feeling left behind but he would put on a brave face so others would feel happy. That's the way Naruto was, such a sweet caring headstrong shinobi.

"I guess I better get going" Sakura sighed. "I have a long walk to Iwagakure before it gets dark".

Sakura jumped up onto the tree branches and started to run very quickly through the trees barely making a noise as she ran though.

**By Itachi's CherryBlossom**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day =D**

**By the way…you see that button down there that says review? It wants to be clicked on ;)**


End file.
